1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an agricultural machine for crop processing of the type that may be pulled behind a pulling vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a machine comprising a towbar and at least one crop processing member pivotably attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hay-making machine is known from WO-A-97/46076 comprising motor driven working members. The working members are pivotable to a transport position by means of actuators. Although this agricultural machine functions properly, there is a need for an agricultural machine which is capable of being brought in a relatively simple manner into a transport position, and which is also capable of being brought in a relatively simple manner into a headland position by only partially raising the working members.